It is known in the art and has become increasingly more popular to affix hardware to a barrier structure (e.g., furniture, wall, door, window, etc.) and the like to facilitate manipulation (e.g., opening and closing or hanging or holding back) of storage doors and drawers that are part thereof. Such hardware can be in the form of knobs, handles, pulls, and levers affixed to the face of a barrier structure (e.g., a piece of furniture or door or window) to provide a means for a user to move the barrier structure via the movement of the pull mechanism. Pulls for opening drawers and doors may include knobs and handles. As used herein, the term “knob” is used to describe a pull mechanism that has a single point of contact with the barrier structure and the term “handle” is used to describe a pull mechanism that has multiple points of contact with the barrier structure. Kitchen, bathrooms, and other environments often include pulls for opening and closing cabinet doors, drawers, or the like. Additional hardware that is commonly used is hooks to match the pulls. Hooks are often used in bathrooms, kitchens and mudrooms to hang items.
Pulls can aesthetically enhance the surrounding environments. As an example, some decorative pulls include intricate details and accents. Such decorative pulls are especially common in household, hospitality, commercial, office and rental environments. For example, incorporating more decorative pulls into a new kitchen design enhances or changes the new kitchen's aesthetic appeal. Similarly, replacing pulls in an existing kitchen with newer pulls can update the look of the kitchen, the kitchen's theme, or otherwise change the kitchen aesthetics.
Pulls typically secure to doors or drawer faces with one or more fasteners (screws). In such an arrangement, a screw is typically extended through a door or drawer face and the knob is screwed onto the screw while the head of the screw is held stationary to securely affix the pull to the door or drawer face (the barrier structure). In a hook, the stem and screw affix to the wall or molding.
Customization of the fixture is desired by many people to provide a personal touch to the room; however, customization increases the time required to manufacture the parts and also increases costs. There is therefore a need to provide a pull assembly that can be customized (e.g., to reflect a business logo) and the appearance thereof can be easily altered, but at the same time is more cost effective.